


Steve

by jordimeryle



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Steve

“Bucky?” He says. “Buck?”  
His face, so twisted in pain and agony and I have no idea who this man is or why he keeps calling me “bucky”. I narrow my eyes at him, masking my confusion, or trying to.  
He places a hand on my shoulder and I flinch away from his grasp. His touch is so familiar and I feel like I should know him, but I don’t. I have no memory of this man with the bright blue puppy eyes. But he looks at me with so much love and his hand falls to his side.  
“Buck, please. You know me.” He says, his eyes are pleading and steps closer, I don’t move. “You know me.”  
I square my shoulder and my hard void of a mask replaces the confusion I feel. I feel his hands move up to the back of my neck and he brings me closer. I can smell the cologne he wears, it’s so familiar. I want to just wrap my arms around him and find a home in his large embrace, but I don’t move. To show such a weakness isn’t how I’ve been trained. I’m a killer. I’m a trained killer. Killing and stealth is all I know….yet…  
He rests his forehead against mine and I can feel his warm breath on my face.   
“Buck.” He says, his lips ghosting over mine. He captures my mouth with his and pulls me into a sweet strong kiss, making my brain explode. With that explosion comes memories. They flood across my vision, overwhelming me and I fall to my knees. His arms are around my middle suddenly.   
“Woah!” He says. “I gotcha! I won’t let ya fall, Buck.”  
I look up at him. He’s so different from what I remember, yet he’s still that scrawny little punk I remember. The one who I always looked for when I passed alleys and behind dumpsters. The squirt couldn’t avoid a tussle, whether he wanted to or not. I’d always brush him off, I remember.  
He smiled at me and his name fell from my lips and I smiled back.  
“Yeah, bud! Remember me now?” He says.  
“Steve.”


End file.
